Billie Jenkins
Billie Jenkins is the youngest daughter of Helen and Carl Jenkins. She is a powerful witch with the power of Telekinesis and Projection. Her older sister, Christy Jenkins was also a wich/firestarter. She is probably born around the late 80's. Although her mother and father aren't Witches, her maternal grandmother was, making Helen just the carrier. Billie's powers manifested later in life than normal- during her late teens. History Childhood Billie's back story involves the abduction of Christy when she was five by mysterious demons with unknown intentions. Billie was presumably born sometime in 1986. Since then, this - along with the fact that the incident was never mentioned by her parents, leaving Billie even more confused - was the main motivation for Billie to train and become skilled in using her powers, as she was determined to find out who kidnapped Christy and why, and to save her if she is still alive. Upon meeting with a servant of the Chinese Zodiacs, Billie is assured that her sister is alive and she will eventually find her. Her sister is revealed to have been kidnapped by the Triad, a demonic triumvirate which mysteriously survived after being killed by a half-demon they'd sent after the Charmed Ones five years ago, because she - with Billie's assistance - is the key to "the Ultimate Power ". Meeting and Training with the Charmed Ones Billie Jenkins is introduced in the show's eighth season as a young witch who pays more attention to demon fighting (while wearing a black wig, shades, and a black outfit) than to her education. She is a charge of Paige's who is unknowingly calling for her whitelighter. Following a series of events foiling the plots of Paul Haas' league of demons and discovering the Charmed Ones in their secret faces, Billie comes under the tutelage of the Charmed Ones after she asks them to teach her everything they know about witchcraft. This, at the time when the Charmed Ones are thought to be dead, proves useful for the three sisters, as Billie can carry out smaller magic-related tasks and also to cover for them. Billie had also been careless with her magic, which was somewhat frequently pointed out to her, as well as had once been noticed by Homeland Security Agent Russ Murphy who had been following her. Not only do the sisters train Billie in the Craft, they accept Billie into their home and their family. She also ends up being the only reason that Phoebe and Dex got married. Initially, Billie was very confident in her powers and skills, but ended up being humbled after Paige bested her in a fight. Eventually, under the guidance of the Charmed Ones, she matures on her own and becomes a fairly skillful witch, her potion-making and spell-casting talents rivaling that of the sisters. Billie and Piper.jpg|Piper and Billie creating a potion Billie and Leo.jpg|Billie using her telekinesis while Leo is teaching her the history of magic Finding Christy Billie finally finds her sister, after fifteen years. She begins teaching Christy how to control her powers. When Christy is kidnapped by the demons that are sent by the Triad, Billie goes after her. While they are both down in the underworld, Billie convinces Christy to vanquish the demons. Together, with Christy's pyrokinetic powers and Billie's projection power, they kill the demons - creating the Ultimate Power that had been prophesied by the Triad, who Billie doesn't even realize either still exists or has inverted Christy's morality to the extent she's now working for them. It is originally believed that they are the major threat the sisters are supposed to face. This is not the case, as Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband, is not returned by the Angel of Destiny after two of them are vanquished. The remaining Triad member reminds Christy that she and Billie together are the "Ultimate Power", and she must "save" her (in other words, turn her against the Charmed Ones). Unfortunately, Christy succeeds in doing so and Billie turns to the darkness although not of her initial free will. The Triad's true motive was to warp Christy's view of good and evil in order for her and Billie to combine their magic and rival that of the Charmed Ones in order for both sets of powerful sister witches to be destroyed so that evil would effectively tip the scales. The Ultimate Power Billie and Christy face the sisters in the manor with both sides empowered by the supernatural force called the Hollow. Because they have both taken in the Hollow, their powers are evenly matched. The power between the five women shoots out in all directions, causing the manor to explode, killing Phoebe, Paige, and Christy. Billie and Piper are the only survivors. After the battle The Hollow returns to its containment. Following this destruction, an Angel of Destiny brings back Leo, who stopped Piper from killing Billie. After leaving the destroyed manor and talking with her guide Dumain in Magic School, Billie realizes through a gaffe on Dumain's part that she and Christy have been used by the Triad. Billie returns to the side of the Charmed Ones and helps resurrect the dead witches. Within a series of events in which Leo and Piper travel through time to fix what happened, Billie realizes that her sister has become a killer. Billie uses her projection power to project herself and the Charmed Ones to the Triad, just before the witches call for the Hollow. There, the Charmed Ones vanquish the Triad once and for all with potions and Piper vanquishes both past and present Dumain with her molecular combustion power. In an act of rage, Christy fires on Billie, and Billie is forced to kill her in self-defense by reversing her power onto her sister. She breaks down afterwards in tears, but by this point all fences have been mended between her and the sisters, making Billie a strong and worthy ally. Charmed Comics - Season 9 Billie moves to Los Angeles to finish college, though she keeps in contact with the sisters. Eighteen months later, Paige asks Billie to watch over their old friend Darryl Morris and his family in East Coast, when past innocents of the Charmed Ones are being killed all over San Francisco. Billie agrees and protects the Morris'. A few weeks later, Billie gives some of her magic to the sisters, to help them vanquish the Source of All Evil who has once again risen, this time in the form of a Golem. Though Paige says that she wanted Billie to have a longer normal life, Billie says she's fine with it. Future In the final Charmed episode, when the Charmed Ones start to write their story down, Billie was seen babysitting Phoebe's oldest daughters while Phoebe and Coop head to the hospital in a flashforward, showing that she is still a close family friend and the sisters' strongest ally. Powers & Abilities Basic Wiccan Powers According to Billie's mother, Helen, Billie and Christy inherited their powers from their grandmother. It skipped her generation and went to her daughters. Being a magical witch, Billie has the three basic Wiccan powers of spell casting, scrying and potion making. She also uses a more modern form of Scrying than the sisters: attaching a crystal to her computer mouse. This allows her to scry on maps on the internet, rather than that big map of San Francisco that the Charmed Ones usually use. When she found her target, a red square appeared on the area, and this is then used as a GPS kind of thing and will follow the target. She has been shown to master potion making. As she helped Piper, who is a seasoned witch, in correcting her potion to find signs 12 Angry Zen and in Payback's A Witch she was able to create a powerful smoke bomb out of raw materials from a purse. Billie is established as a powerful witch whose magic is only second to that of a Charmed One. Telekinesis Billie has the power of telekinesis, the ability to move objects with her mind. In the beginning, she used this power to enhance her natural acrobatic and fighting talents so that she could perform flips and other gravity defying maneuvers. She has also been seen to use this power to telekinetically hurl demons out of their shoes. In a state of significantly enhanced power. tk.jpg|Billie dodges an energy ball with her magically advanced reflexes and balance. tk2.jpg tk3.jpg tk4.jpg Billie 1.jpg|Billie uses telekinesis... Billie 2.jpg|.. to send two demons flying. Billy.gif|Billie levitating Projection As she grew as a witch, a second latent power manifested: the ability of projection. This power was initially identified as the ability (as Phoebe put it) to turn people and objects into whatever comes to mind without the need of a spell or potion, but it was later revealed to be a greater power to manipulate time and reality itself. This extremely rare ability is likely the reason why Billie became known as "The Ultimate Power" in demonic circles. At first, the power activated subconsciously, while Billie was suppressing her emotions, transforming an object without her intention. She transformed fresh flowers into dead ones after saying her parents are going to "suck the life out of this place", and then the plants got the life sucked out of them literally. Then, she accused her parents of being "cold hearted assassins", and accidentally transformed them into just that. Upon gaining greater control over the power, she displayed the ability to transform a dying Penjing tree into a younger, healthier version of itself at the "beginning of its cycle", cleanse the Charmed Ones of an evil influence, and create illusionary duplicates of herself and her sister. The most powerful application of this ability was when Billie used it to amplify her sister's power to the degree that it could incinerate the thought-indestructible Noxon Demon. Another incredible feat she performed was using it to transport herself through time by force of will. project.jpg|Billie uses projection on command for the first time... project 2.jpg|...and uses it on a dying tree... project 3.jpg|...projecting her will... project 4.jpg|...that it be alive again. pro.jpg|Billie projects herself and the sisters into the past BillieProjectionPast.gif|Projecting into the past. (Click for animation) 8x11-069-jenkins.jpg|She projected her parents into assesinas BillieProjection.jpg|Projection on plant - sucked life from her BillieProjectionOnPiperPhoebeAndPaige.jpg|Projection used on the sisters minds Additional Powers The Belt of Gaea While under the possession of the Golden Belt of Gaea, Billie gained several powers such as super speed, super strength, electrokinesis, invisibility bestowing, telepathic connection to women, enchanting affection on women, and energy blasts when enraged.'' (Battle of the Hexes)'' The Virus Billie got attacked by a demon infected with a deadly virus which she got from him after he scratched her. She turned into a vicious, Hulk like monster, as effect to the overflowing power of the virus. While in this state, she gained the abilities of super strength, and due to the fact she already possessed the power of Agility, that power was enhanced due to the virus giving the victims the power of Agility as well. Her Wiccan powers were probably enhanced as well, but it was never proven. These powers were removed after she was cured from the virus. ("Hulkus Pocus") The Hollow She and Christy summoned the Hollow to increase their battle against the Charmed Ones to their odds. After they were possessed by the Hollow, their powers magnified and then absorbed Wyatt's powers. All powers taken from the Hollow were removed after their battle ended. ("Kill Billie Vol. 2" & "Forever Charmed") Charmed821 471.jpg Appearance Billie's appearance hasn't changed that much over her year of appearances, she mostly keeps the same style. However, her overall appearance has changed much more than her sister, Christy has. * Hair: When we first meet Billie, she does a shoulder length black wig with bangs to her eyebrows however Billie is an attractive young blond woman only donning the disguise as a way to prevent her cover as a protector of the innocent from being revealed. * Wardrobe: Over the next several episodes she wears the clothes a typical teenage girl in her early 20's would wear: skinny jeans and a various array of tank tops and blouses. Later on in the season, her regularly side-parted hair goes from well coiffed to a kind of messy look then returns to the sleek look. On casual days she would wear her hair in a pony tail or in a kind of messy up-do. Her make-up remains relatively soft and natural with a touch of eyeshadow, lipstick and lip gloss, nothing overly dramatic or risque. Appearances Billie Jenkins appeared in a total of 22 episodes throughout the course of the series and 1 comic issue. Notes *Billie didn't have a familiar like a witch normally should. *Brad Kern hoped Billie would get her own spin-off show. *Billie was created as a main character in all final season episodes. The same thing happened to Andy who was created as the main character in all the first seasons episodes. *Billie is one of 3 main characters to not have died in the series. The other two are Jenny Gordon, and Dan Gordon. See Also * Christy Jenkins * Carl Jenkins * Helen Jenkins Jenkins, Billie Jenkins, Billie Jenkins, Billie Category:Charges Category:Mortals